


Prostitution is Illegal

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Dean, Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Castiel, Prostitute Dean, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean is worried about what happened between himself and Castiel. So when Castiel requests his babysitting services again, he is nervous about what is to come.





	

 

            Dean knew that what had taken place with Castiel was wrong. Castiel was going through a hard time and Dean took advantage of that. He should have just left when Castiel arrived home. Now all he could think about was how badly he messed up. The only thing that kept him slightly off the edge was knowing that Castiel was not going to say anything. It was not because Castiel was not mad or upset with Dean, but because Dean is underage and if Castiel were to tell anyone, he could be in some serious trouble.

            “Morning,” Mary smiled up at Dean as he entered the kitchen. He tried to avoid eye contact but he knew that if he did not smile back, she would know something was up.

            “Morning mom,” Dean returned the smile but quickly busied himself with making a cup of coffee.

            “I talked to Castiel this morning,” His mother mentioned, turning back to the newspaper that she was reading. He was glad she looked down or she would have seen him spill coffee all over the counter. Dean quickly cleaned it up to avoid questions.

            “Oh?” Dean questioned, working to pour himself a cup of coffee without a mess. “Is everything okay?”

            “He said you were amazing with Jimmy,” Mary smiled up at him again, sporting that proud of her son look. If only she knew how badly he had messed up.

            “That’s good,” Dean grabbed the milk out of the fridge to add to his coffee. “Jimmy is a great kid.”

            “He was hoping that you would be able to watch him again tonight,” Dean choked on his first sip of coffee. Coffee did not seem to be on his side today. “I guess his date went pretty good. They are going out again.”

            “They are?” Dean questioned. The date did not go well at all. Why would Castiel be going out with her again? Maybe she had called and cleared things up. Dean almost felt stupid. “Um, yeah, I could watch the little man again.”

            “I will call and let him know,” Mary nodded, grabbing her coffee and paper and standing up from the table. “Be there by seven, okay?”

            “Sure thing,” Dean nodded, staring down into his coffee. He was more confused than ever now.

_____

            “Dean,” Castiel greeted Dean with a smile and stepped out of his way so he could walk in. “Thank you for coming again at such short notice.”

            “Not a problem man,” Dean shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around. Should he say something? Should he apologize to Castiel? Were they just going to pretend that it never happened and get on with their lives? If Dean had not agreed to this already, he would have turned around and left. This was more awkward than he had expected it to be. “The kid is fun.”

            “He also,” Castiel closed the door behind Dean and locked it. Dean’s entire body stiffened up at the gesture and his heart began to race. He was locked in. “He also isn’t here.”

            “He what?” Dean stuttered over his words.

            “His mom picked him up this afternoon,” Castiel ran his hands through his hair before stepping forward. Dean knew he should step back but he could not will his feet to move. “She had something she wanted to take him to do in the morning.”

            “Oh,” Dean looked around and then made eye contact with Castiel. “You could have called to let me know.”

            “I knew when I called to see if you could watch him,” Castiel gave Dean a slight smirk and Dean could not help but smile at him, it was a sight to behold.

            “So, Jimmy was never going to be here?” Dean questioned again, his heart beating even faster than it was before.

            “No, he wasn’t,’ Castiel admitted, looking down at his feet.

            “So, why did you ask for me to be here?” Dean questioned stupidly. Though, honestly, there were probably a million different answers to his question.

            “I woke up this morning thinking about what happened last night,” Castiel took a few more steps forward and this time Dean could not help but step back. This continued on until Dean’s back was against the wall. “About how hurt I had been when I got home.”

            “Hurt?” Dean squeaked out.

            “That woman made me feel bad about myself,” Castiel answered. “But you…”

            “I?” Dean finally spoke again after a few minutes of silence as Castiel seemed to be looking for words.

            “Yes,” Castiel pulled himself back into reality. “You, however, made me feel alive. Do you know how long it has been since I have felt alive, Dean?”

            “No,” Dean shook his head. He could feel all of his blood pumping quickly through his veins.

            “Three damn years,” Castiel answered, closing himself in closer against Dean. “Three long years feeling like I was just walking numbly through life.”

            “That sounds horrible man,” Dean added in, needing to know where this was going, though he had a pretty good idea.

            “It really is,” Castiel nodded.

            Castiel moved forward another step and was definitely unable to move further anymore. Dean was nicely pinned against the wall, cock already hard and aching in his pants. He did not mean to be so turned on but Castiel was so close and so warm against his body.

            “Dean,” Castiel breathed out in his deep, whiskey on the rocks voice.

            “Yeah?” Dean tried to sound calm and collected but he was far from it. How he had gone from confident Dean yesterday to barely able to put sentences together Dean today was beyond him.

            “I want to feel alive,” Castiel ghosted his lips over Dean’s, hovering just close enough to feel his breath but not close enough for them to touch without further movement.

            “Can I,” Dean took a deep breath, working to calm his nerves down. He needed calm and collected Dean back. “Can I help you with that?”

            “I would very much like that, Dean.” Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking Dean over and Dean nearly lost all control of his knees. What the hell was this man doing to him?

            “How can I be of assistance?” Dean asked again, slowly gaining control over his sentence making; if nothing else.

            “I would like to,” Castiel smiled, again tilting his head to the side in a leg quacking way. “As you put it ‘blow you.’”

            “Oh, fuck yes,” Dean wondered if it was possible for a cock to get so hard it could rip through clothes. If it wasn’t, his was sure close.

            “Feel free to fuck my mouth,” Castiel winked at Dean before dropping to his knees in front of him.

            Dean was not one to get off too fast but as the words left Castiel’s mouth, he damn near came in his pants. But he was not going to be that guy. So, he took another couple deep breaths and tried to think of things that would hold him back off the ledge.

            Castiel began to unbutton Dean’s pants and in a swift motion, his pants and boxers were down around his ankles. Dean could feel his knees going weak again at the action. Castiel could sense this as well and laid his arm over Dean’s legs, keeping him up and steady.

            “How do you like it, Dean?” Castiel questioned, though he didn’t wait for an answer.

            As soon as the question was asked, Castiel’s mouth was trailing kisses up Dean’s thighs, his nose lightly running over his cock. Dean moaned as it twitched and Castiel let out a small moan as well. Dean knew then that he was not going to make it long.

            Castiel kissed and licked around Dean’s thighs, slowly working his way up until his mouth was wrapped around Dean’s balls. No one had ever done that to Dean before. He had received his fair share of blowjobs but girls tended to shy away from his balls. Blow jobs were never going to be the same without it.

            Castiel sucked and licked at Dean’s balls and Dean began to pant, hitting his fists back against the wall. This was too much. Castiel knew it as well and pulled himself away, eliciting a whine from Dean.

            “Mmm,” Castiel moaned, running his hand up and cupping Dean’s balls in them. “You sound so good.”

            Before Dean could thank him or think of anything else to say, Castiel leaned forward and took Dean’s cock into his mouth. He did not work it slowly, building it up like all of Dean’s other blow jobs. Instead, Castiel went at it like he had not sucked cock in years and it was all that he wanted. He went at it like he needed it; like his life depended on it.

            “Fuck,” Castiel pulled back away from Dean’s cock. “When I said feel free to fuck my face, I didn’t mean it as a suggestion.”

            Castiel smiled up at Dean and then took his cock back into his mouth. Dean let out a guttural moan. This was like a dream. None of this could be real. This was not happening.

            “Oh fuck,” Dean cried out as he felt his cock hit the back of Castiel’s throat. This was happening.

            Not wanting to disappoint, Dean reached out and grabbed a hold of the back of Castiel’s hair, gripping his hair tightly with his fingers. Dean then began to quickly thrust his hips back and forth into Castiel’s mouth. A warm sensation took over his stomach and Dean knew he was going to be coming soon.

            “Oh God, Cas,” Dean cried out. “I am going to cum man.”

            Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean’s hips and took him all the way in his mouth, swallowing around his cock. That was all that Dean needed. Dean came hard in Castiel’s mouth. It was slightly overwhelming and Dean tried to pull his cock away but Castiel held him tightly into his mouth.

            “Oh fuck,” Dean leaned his head back and hit it against the wall.

            Castiel pulled back from Dean’s cock and brought himself to his feet. His hair was even messier than normal and his eyes were so lust blown that Dean could barely see the blue that they generally consisted of. He was sure that his eyes did not look much different.

            “I don’t have Jimmy next weekend,” Castiel startled Dean with his choice of conversation.

            “Okay?” Dean questioned, pulling his mind back to the reality of the situation.

            “I hope you are available to babysit,” Castiel winked at Dean before taking Dean’s mouth with his own.

            Dean melted into the kiss and moaned with the salty taste of his cum hit his lips. He had never kissed any girl right after they had gone down on him. He was not sure to regret that or if it was just amazing because of the man he was kissing.

            “I think,” Dean pulled back and leaned his head against the wall again. “I think I am free to babysit.”

            “Good,” Castiel smiled.

            Castiel pushed himself away from Dean and disappeared down the hall. Dean used this time to pull his boxers and pants back on.

            “Are you hungry?” Castiel finally reappeared. “Your parents might find it weird if you return home so soon.”

            “I could definitely eat,” Dean smiled and made his way over to the couch.

            “Here,” Castiel held out his hand for Dean.

            Dean was confused at first before he saw the money in Castiel’s hand. He wanted to argue that Castiel did not need to pay him but his parents would be concerned if he was doing all this babysitting but had no money to show for it.

            “Thank you,” Dean smiled up at him and took the money. Castiel then made his way into the kitchen to start making them something to eat.

            “Shit,” Dean whispered to himself as he shoved the money into his pocket. “I am a prostitute.”


End file.
